True Love
by AnimeAngel
Summary: *Chapter Two* 'Sakura-chan...I will protect you with my life. I promise you that...ai shiteru forever, my ying fa.'
1. Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors/Cardcaptor Sakura. Never did, never will. 

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm revising this...AGAIN. Hopefully, it'll be better than before. I made Sakura and co. two grades older. Why? It's more fun when it comes to romance. *smile*

Italics= Dream/Flashback  
""= Speaking  
''= Thoughts

*Revised version 2

----------

True Love  
By AnimeAngel  
Chapter One: Reunions

_  
Sakura looked around her. "Where am I?" she wondered. She was in a room that was all black._

_"Card mistress" an eerie voice called out to her._

_"What? Who's there?" Sakura asked._

_"Card mistressbeware. The biggest fight of your life is coming" the voice  
said and then it disappeared._

_"What? Who are you? What are you talking about? What fight?" Sakura asked and then she disappeared from the room._

Sakura woke up. It was 3:00 a.m. She was breathing heavily. 

_What was that?_ she wondered. Then she went back to sleep. The next morning, she didn't remember a thing from her dream.

----------

"Sakura-chan! Wake up!" Kero shouted.

"Huh? What?" Sakura asked, sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes.

"You're late for school!" Kero said. 

"NANI? Oh no!" Sakura cried and she quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth, and etc. Then she ran downstairs.

Kero laughed mischievously. Sakura wasn't late at all. In fact, she was early. _That's what happens when she forgets to give me my desert._

----------

"Sakura? What are you doing up early?" Mr. Kinomoto asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, confused.

"It's only 7:40," Mr. Kinomoto said. "School doesn't start until 8:30. You can still sleep for about 20 minutes."

Sakura groaned. _Note to self: don't give Kero any desert for 2 days._ She sighed and sat down at the table. She finished her breakfastafter 6 minutes and than decided to leave for school early.

"Ja tousan!" Sakura called as she put on her skates and left her house.

"Ja! Have a good day at school!" Mr. Kinomoto replied.

Sakura skated slowly, since she was early. She still skated to school, just like when she was in Elementary school. Now she was in 8th grade and went to Tomoeda Middle School along with Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran. 

_Syaoran-kun..._ Sakura felt a blush brightening her face. Over the last few years, Syaoran had grown more handsome than before. Not to mention he smiled more and was happier, especially since he was allowed to stay in Japan after returning to China. Soon, Sakura found herself falling even more for her fellow Cardcaptor.

She was so deep in thought that she bumped into someone without noticing.

"Oh, gomen nasai!" she apologized. She looked up and found herself gazing into the eyes of the boy of her dreams.

"It's okay," Syaoran said with a smile. Sakura blushed.

"Ohayoo Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said, trying to hide her blush. While she was doing that, she didn't Syaoran hiding his own blush.

"Ohayoo Sakura-chan."

"Is this the time you normally go to school?" Sakura asked. _Note to self: Give Kero extra desert._

"Yeah," Syaoran replied.

There was a moment of silence. Both of them had no idea what to say.

"Sowhere's Meiling-chan?" Sakura asked. Meiling and Sakura had become close friends, especially after Meiling no longer was Syaoran's finacé.

-Flashback-

_"You know, I never even realized it," Meiling said to Sakura. The two were at the park, on the swings. "But after a lot of thinking, I realized that I only loved Syaoran as a cousin, and nothing more."_

_Sakura smiled. "You just suddenly realized it? Come on, did something happen?"_

_Meiling blushed slightly. "Maybe...I met this boy...and...I feel so attracted to him, a feeling I never felt before..."_

_"Sounds like you're in love," Sakura said softly._

_"Perhaps...we are still very young. But I can't help feeling that way too..."_

_"So what are you going to do?"_

_Meiling got off the swing. A determined look was on her face. "When Syaoran and I return to China," she said, "I'm going to tell the Elders that I no longer wish to be his fiancé."_

-End Flashback-

"She's at home right now. I decided to go to school early, so I sneaked out without waking her," Syaoran replied.

Sakura sighed and got lost in her thoughts. "Sakura-chan? Daijoubu ka?" Syaoran asked her. Sakura blushed when she realized she just stopped walking.

"Oh, nothing...just thinking..."

"About what?"

"About everything...how life's been after the Cards..." She smiled. "I wonder how Eriol-kun is."

Syaoran's hands went into fists. _That Hiiragizawa...just his name makes my blood boil!_

Sakura giggled. "I still don't understand why you hate Eriol-kun so much. I mean, he's so nice and is such a polite gentleman!"

Syaoran frowned. "He's not that great," he mumbled. _I could act like a perfect gentleman if I wanted to._ Sakura giggled. 

"Come on Syaoran-kun! I'll race you to school!"

Syaoran smirked. "You're on! And don't you dare use the Dash card!"

And the 2 laughing friends raced off to school.

----------

"Ha! I beat you!" Sakura said triumphantly when she reached the outside of the Tomoeda Middle School.

"You have skates on," Syaoran pointed out. "And if anything..." He ran up the stairs to the door. "You're still outside of school! You have to be _in_ school!"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Sakura exclaimed. She tried to run up the stairs, but forgot that she had skates on still. "Eek!" She fell foward, and closed her eyes while waiting for the fall.

To her surprise, she landed in a pair of arms. When she finally opened her eyes, she met with amber ones.

"A-Arigato Syaoran-kun," Sakura stammered. *Blush*

"You're welcome Sakura-chan," Syaoran said, smiling. "You should've known better than to run up with skates," he scolded teasingly.

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "You cheated!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!" Sakura pouted and sat down on the ground.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Sakura-chan..." He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry."

Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you...apology accepted."

"KAWAII!"

*Sweatdrop* _That can only be one person,_ Sakura thought.

"Ohayoo Daidouji-san," Syaoran said.

"Ohayoo Li-kun. Ohayoo Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted.

"Ohayoo Tomoyo-chan." 

"Why are you here so early Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Kero-chan...apparantly, he wanted revenge for some reason."

"Revenge?"

"Yeah, probably...last time he did it was because..." Sakura groaned. "Oh, I know why! I forgot to give him his desert yesterday."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Baka stuffed animal. If stuffed animals gained weight, he could be mistaken as a stuffed pig...too bad he isn't pink. But I suppose we _could_ dye him and-"

"Syaoran-kun, don't be mean to Kero-chan," Sakura said, interrupting him. "But anyway, what time is it now?"

"It's...8:15."

"Ah well, might as well get to class. Come on!" Sakura skated up the path to school (instead of the stairs), with Syaoran and Tomoyo close behind.

----------

"Ohayoo gozaimasu class!" The teacher Mr. Terada, who was Sakura's teacher from fourth grade, walked in.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu Terada-sensei."

"Today, we have a new transfer student. He attended Tomoeda Elementary a few years ago, so he's not really that new. Please welcome Hiiragizawa Eriol."

"Eriol!?"

"Hello everyone. It's nice to meet you all, and to see some familiar faces." Eriol smiled at everyone. _Nothing's really changed...and it seems my little descendant has a little crush...this ought to be fun..._

"Well Eriol, pick any seat you want."

Eriol looked around. A few girls were clearing off desks around them. "I'll take the seat behind this lovely lady." He sat down behind Tomoyo, also making him next to Syaoran.

"It's like old times," Tomoyo whispered.

"Yeah."

*Slam*

"Sorry I'm late!" Meiling shouted as she ran into the room.

"What's your excuse Meiling?" Mr. Terada asked.

"Umm, family business. There was an important phone call from China..." 

"Really? Anything happen?"

"Umm, nothing I want to really discuss," Meiling said.

Mr. Terada looked slightly suspicious, but than shook his head. "Whatever. Meiling, take your seat." Meiling sat in her seat on the left side of Sakura (Tomoyo's on Sakura's right).

"Okay, now that we're settled, let's begin class. Now last time we were..." And Math, began.

----------

"Yay, it's lunch! And I can't believe the whole gang's all here!" Sakura said happily during lunch. _The whole gang from the good 'ol days,_ she thought.

"Hey Hiiragizawa!"

Eriol smiled. "Hello Yamazaki-kun. Nice to see you again. You still telling your lies?"

Takashi grinned. "Nope! I've gone good."

Chiharu rolled her eyes. "That there, is a genuine lie."

"What?" Takashi asked innocently.

"Oh quit the innocent act."

"Okay."

Eriol grinned mischievously. "So, are you two a couple?"

"What!? Us!?" Chiharu exclaimed.

Sakura smiled. "Yes they are, they just don't like saying it."

Chiharu glared but than smirked. "Well, you didn't tell him about you and Li-kun being a couple, did you?"

"**What!?**" Syaoran and Sakura exclaimed.

"That's a _real_ lie!"

"It's not true!"

Eriol's grin increased. _They're sure making a big deal out of something that's not true._

"Don't lie you guys, there's no point," Meiling said.

"Meiling-chan!"

Tomoyo whispered to Meiling. "I think it's time for Operation S & S, don't you think?"

Meiling nodded. The 2 girls giggled.

_Uh-oh,_ Sakura said, eyeing the 2. _I smell trouble..._

----------

*Ring*

"Finally, class is over!" Sakura cheered. She skipped out of the classroom.

Syaoran chuckled. _Kawaii...great, I'm turning into Daidouji-san...AHH!_ He mentally slapped himself. ^-~

"What are you chuckling about my cute descendant?" Eriol asked. "Thinking about a certain _someone..._?"

Syaoran glared at him. _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you..._

Eriol smirked slightly. "That's not very nice dear descendant."

Syaoran's eyes widened and then narrowed. _What the hell!? Can he read my mind or something!?_

Eriol's smirk widened.

_I better be careful about what I think,_ Syaoran thought. _Just in case he can read minds..._

Eriol snickered. _He probably thinks I can read his mind. Of course, I knew he was thinking bad of me...I mean, that glare on his face gave it all away..._

"So Sakura-chan," he said sweetly, "How has everything been?"

Sakura smiled. "Better...peaceful!"

"Good. How are Keroberos and Yue?"

"They're fine. Kero-chan's still living with me and Yue...Yukito, is attending the same college as oniisan."

"Who's Keroberos and Yue? Friends?" Chiharu asked. Over the years, the secret of the Clow Sakura cards was still shared amongst the small group. No one else really knew.

"You could say that," Eriol said, with a mysterious grin. Sakura smiled knowingly, as did Tomoyo. Syaoran gave a small nod.

"That's good to hear they're fine. Give my regards to Yukito-san and Touya-san," Eriol said.

"Hai, I will." *rumble*

Everyone stared at the young woman, who flushed with embarassment. 

Meiling cleared her throat. "I guess we were so caught up in excitement that we forgot that it's lunch period. Let's eat already before the period's over!"

Sakura smiled, her face turning back to it's normal color. "Hai! I'm SO hungry!"

*Chuckle* "We could tell Sakura-chan," Takashi said.

"He he...bon appetite!" 

*munch* *munch*

"Hey Sakura...*munch*...when did you learn French?"

"What do you...*munch*...mean?"

"I mean, you just said...*gulp*...bon appetite. And you know, it's French."

"...*gulp*...It is?"

*sweatdrop*

----------

*Ring*

Sakura sighed. She was walking home by herself.

"It's so beautiful today!" she sighed. "And it was such a great day!"

Suddenly, she spotted Tomoyo and Eriol walking together. She smiled. _I wonder why they're doing by themselves..._ It was not that obvious, but Sakura could tell that her best friend loved the British boy. And she hoped and thought that he might feel the same. 

_They would be such a perfect couple! I just need to give them a little push..._ Sakura looked for the couple's destination. "Reedington Park, huh?" She grinned as she thought about the possibilities in the park. _A little push...that might do the trick. Literally._ She sneaked off ahead of them, a plan already formed in her head.

"So…Daidouji-san, how are you doing?" Eriol asked. The two were walking along a path next to a beautiful lake.

"You don't need to call me Daidouji-san. Just Tomoyo or Tomoyo-chan is fine," Tomoyo replied, a slight blush on her face.

"Okay Daid-I mean, Tomoyo," Eriol corrected himself.

The 2 walked in silence for a few moments. 

"So…what brings you here Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"I like it here in Japan and the people. Like my cute little descendant..." He chuckled. "Plus, I have some…unfinished business here," Eriol added. 

"Really? Like what?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol opened his mouth to reply when suddenly, something pushed Tomoyo into the lake. "Eek!" 

"Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol shouted. He jumped into the water right away. He swam to her and helped her to the shore.

"Are you alright?" Eriol asked, concern in his eyes.

"H-Hai," Tomoyo stammered, shivering. Her clothes were sticking to her skin. "Arigato for helping me Eriol-kun..." Her amethyst eyes met Eriol's blue ones. 

"Tomoyo…" Eriol whispered. Their faces were getting closer to the point where he could feel her warm breath on his own face.

"Eriol…" Tomoyo whispered back. Finally, their lips met and they were pulled into a quick kiss.

After a few seconds, the two broke away, their faces an identical dark shade of red.

Tomoyo's eyes were casted on the ground. _That kiss...what did it mean? _She dared to look up into his eyes, looking for a hint of emotion giving her a hint as to what he was thinking. She was shocked at what she saw.

Love.

"Ai shiteru Tomoyo-chan," Eriol said softly.

Tomoyo was shocked. But all she could do was reply. "A-Ai shiteru Eriol..."

*Crash*

The 2 turned around to see a sheepish looking Sakura. She had fallen out of a Sakura (cherry blossom) tree. In her hand was the Dash and Power.

"Sakura-chan…did you have anything to do with Tomoyo-chan falling into the lake?" Eriol asked suspiciously. Sakura laughed nervously and sweatdropped. 

"Me? Little innocent me? No, not at all! That's absurd. He he…"

"Well, whoever did, I say arigato because it brought Eriol-chan and me together," Tomoyo said blushing and grinning at Eriol. Eriol put his arm around Tomoyo. 

"Yes! It worked!" _ Yay! I succeeded!_ Then she gasped. "Hoe..." _I just admitted it...bUsTed..._

Tomoyo and Eriol laughed. "We knew it was you Sakura-chan. Don't deny it."

Sakura laughed along. "I did you both a favor!" She suddenly gasped and exclaimed, "It's my turn to cook dinner! Onii-chan is going to kill me! Got to run!" Sakura used the Dash card and ran at lightning speed.

_You did me a favor Sakura. Now, I'll return it by getting you and Li together,_ Tomoyo thought. 

----------

When Sakura returned home, she ran up to her room. "Hi Kero-chan!"

"Hi-YAA! Oh, hi Sakura-chan!" Kero said. He was doing what he always does...play video games. ^-^;;

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Kero-chan..."

"So, how was school?" Kero asked, putting the game on pause. (AN: The power of the pause...^_~)

"Eriol-kun's back," Sakura informed him.

"I thought I felt his prescence. I wasn't sure."

"He says hi. And..." Sakura smiled slyly. "I got him and Tomoyo together!"

Kero sighed. "You're all becoming too into this teenage thing and love. I mean Eriol...as the reincarnation of Clow Reed, I would never think he'd goof off."

Sakura gave him a look. "Eriol's not goofing off...how is falling in love goofing off?"

"Whatever. All I'm saying is don't forget to expect the unexpected." *silence* "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go back to my game! DIE, YOU EVIL CREATURES!"

*Sweatdrop* "Okay Kero-chan...I'll go make dinner now."

No answer.

"Why do I even bother?" Sakura said as she shut the door.

----------

"Expect the unexpected...a wise saying indeed..." A dark figure watched Sakura and co. in a crystal ball. "I wonder if she'll take that seriously..."

-----End Chapter 1-----

**AnimeAngel:** I know I keep updating it. That's 'cause I don't like how the story was. So watch out for some BIG changes!

**Syaoran:** This chapter probably stinks anyway.

**AnimeAngel:** *glare* *mumble* I wish I could get some of the G-pilots here...

**Syaoran:** Fool, you're the writer. Anything can happen. *smacks his head* Baka, why'd I say that!?

**AnimeAngel:** He he...nah, it isn't worth it right now. But later...MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Syaoran:** *sweatdrop*

**AnimeAngel:** Anyway, get ready for the next, **IMPROVED,** chapter of True Love! Until then, don't forget to **READ AND REVIEW! **I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP but I have to work on my other fics...^-^;;


	2. Not-so-sweet-dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Never did, never will. 'Kay?

**AnimeAngel:** Here's the revised version of Chapter 2! Hope ya enjoy it!!!!!!

True Love  
By AnimeAngel  
Chapter Two: Not-so-sweet dreams

----------

*Ding* *Dong*

Sakura yawned as she ran downstairs to get the door. It was Saturday morning and she and Kero were the only ones home since her father had an important meeting to go to.

_Too bad tousan won't be back until tonight,_ Sakura thought. _No father-daughter time._

She opened the door. "Ohayoo gozaimasu-Tomoyo-chan! I didn't know it was _you!_"

Tomoyo giggled and smiled brightly. "Ohayoo to you to Sakura-chan. I'm sorry if I bothered you too early."

Sakura shook her head. "Nope, I was awake. How could I be asleep with Kero-chan playing that video game with the volume high?" she said, a look of silght annoyance on her face as she thought about it.

Tomoyo tried to supress her giggle. "Anyway, what's up Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I was thinking...that we could have a 'Welcome back' party for Eriol-chan," she said with a slight blush.

Sakura grinned. "You want to have a party for your _boyfriend_? Are you sure you two wouldn't prefer just being _alone_?" she said teasingly.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed, her blush brighter. "I just want to have a party for him being back...but..." She giggled. "I suppose you're right...I do want to have a party for him because he's my...my...boyfriend..."

Sakura smiled. "Say no more! When do you want to have it?"

"Tonight."

"Hoe? But isn't that a little...last minute?" Sakura asked.

"It doesn't have to be a _big_ party...just with our friends, like Meiling, Chiharu, Li-kun-"

"I don't even know if Syaoran-kun would come," Sakura said. "You know hwo he feels about Eriol-kun."

"That's why I want _you_ to ask him," Tomoyo said. "That way, he can't say no."

"Hoe?"

Tomoyo grinned. "You'll know soon enough. Well, I have people to call and arrangements! Come to my house in half an hour, okay? Ja!"

"?" _What was Tomoyo-chan talking about?_

-----An Hour Later-----

*Ring* *Ring*

"Moshi-moshi, watashi wa Meiling."

"Moshi-moshi Meiling-chan," Sakura said. "It's Sakura."

"I know, I can recognize your voice silly," Meiling said. Sakura giggled.

"Anyway, Tomoyo's having a 'Welcome back' party for Eriol-kun. It's going to be at Tomoyo's mansion at 5:00. Chiharu, Naoko, Takashi, and Rika are coming. Sakura said. 

Alright. We'll be there, Meiling said.

Speak for yourself. I don't want to go to any party that's for him, Syaoran said on the other phone.

"Moshi-moshi Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said. "And what do you mean you won't come!?"

"I won't go to a party that's for Hiiragizawa," Syaoran said stubbornly.

Sakura frowned. "Please Syaoran-kun?" she asked sweetly. "Pwetty _please_?"

Syaoran felt his heart melting at the sound of her voice. He didn't wish to anger her. "F-Fine..."

Sakura cheered. "Arigato Syaoran-kun! Well, I have to go and tell Tomoyo-chan. Ja!"

"Ja Sakura-chan, see you at five!"

Sakura pressed the dial tone and then immediately dialed Tomoyo's cell number.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran and Meiling are coming," Sakura informed her.

Tomoyo exclaimed. "I already told Eriol-chan and he's coming at 5:20."

"Fantastic! I'll be at your house in a few minutes!"

"Okay. Ja Sakura-chan!"

"Ja!"

----------

That night, Sakura wore black capris and a silver tank top. She wore the necklace Syaoran bought her on her birthday. It had a simple golden chain and then in the middle, there was a pink sapphire in the shape of a cherry blossom (AN: Yes, sapphires can be pink. That's what it says in my trusty Gemstones book!).

Sakura whispered. She remembered that day.

_-----Flashback-----_

_"Happy birthday Sakura-chan!"_

_Sakura smiled brightly. It was a beautiful day and all her around her were friends and family._

_"S-Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura's grin widened. "Syaoran-kun!" She hugged him._

_Syaoran's face became bright red. Stuttering, he put a dark blue box in her hands. "Happy birthday."_

_Sakura opened the box and gasped. "Oh my gosh! Arigato Syaoran-kun! You shouldn't have-I can't accept this! This must've cost a lot!"she exclaimed when she saw the necklace._

_Syaoran shook his head. "Don't worry about it." As he put the necklace on Sakura as requested, she almost thought she heard him whisper, "Anything for you Ying-fa."_

_-----End Flashback-----_

"Where are you going?" Kero asked, not looking up from his game.

"We're having a 'Welcome back' partry for Eriol-kun."

Kero paused the game. "That must mean...food!" He flew up to Sakura. "Can I _please_ come!?"

"No. Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, and Naoko will also be there and they might not be used to a talking, flying stuffed animal being at a party."

"I'm NOT a stuffed animal! Don't act like that gaki!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she left the room. "Have fun Kero-chan..." And she left a slightly fuming guardian beast to his video games.

Sakura got to Tomoyo's house at 4:55. She was coming early along with Meiling and Syaoran to get the party set up. The others were coming at 5:00. 

Ohayoo Tomoyo-chan! Sakura greeted Tomoyo when she opened the door. 

Ohayoo Sakura-chan! Li-kun and Meiling-chan are already here, Tomoyo said. 

Great. Ohayoo! Sakura called to Meiling and Syaoran. 

Ohayoo Sakura-chan! Meiling replied. 

Syaoran didn't say anything but he blushed lightly. 

Y-you look nice S-Sakura, Syaoran stuttered. 

Arigato Syaoran-kun, Sakura said, giving him one of her best smiles. That only made Syaoran blush even more. 

They set to work a few minutes later. Sakura and Li decorated while Meiling and Tomoyo put out the food and chose some music. 

Tomoyo-chan and I'll be back in a few minutes. Okay? Meiling asked. 

Sakura said. When she and Syaoran finished, they admired their work. 

Syaoran kept glancing at Sakura. _She's so beautiful_

Sakura looked up and found herself looking into Syaoran's eyes. Entranced in each other's gaze, the couple got closer and closer until...

*Ding**Dong* 

Sakura and Syaoran quickly pulled apart, blushing furiously. Sakura went to get the door. There stood Rika, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, and Rita.

Hi Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan? Are you okay? You look really red, Chiharu asked. 

I'm fine, Sakura mumbled. She let them in. 

when's Eriol getting here? Takashi asked. In a few minutes, Syaoran said.

I can't believe you actually helped with the party Li-kun. I thought you always hated Eriol-kun, Rika commented. 

Just because I helped, doesn't mean I don't hate him still.

"Be nice tonight, okay?" Sakura asked Syaoran, the puppy face back on her face.

"Fine." _She's so kawaii sometimes...grr, I'm acting TOO much like __Daidouji_-san...AGAIN!

I wonder what my dear cousin is thinking about. Perhaps about a CERTAIN girl whom is RIGHT HERE with us and whom HE LOVES? Meiling said jokingly.

Syaoran glared at her. 

I wonder who that is, Meiling? Rika asked, with a look of fake wondering. 

Maybe it's someone whose name means CHERRY BLOSSOM and WHO IS STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO SYAORAN, Meiling said. 

Sakura, who was standing next to Syaoran, looked around. Then she turned to Syaoran and asked, You like someone whose name means Cherry Blossom? But I don't see anyone else here The others sweatdropped and fell over anime style. Wait a secmy name means Cherry Blossom. So that means" Syaoran got nervous. That you like someone whose name is also Sakura!

The whole gang face-faulted.

"Sakura-chan..." Naoko said, shaking her head. 

Oh my gosh! He's here! Tomoyo suddenly exclaimed, looking out the window. All of them hid in different spots.

Eriol walked in because the door was open. Hello? Is anyone here? he asked, confused. 

everyone shouted and jumped out of their hiding spots. That is, except for Syaoran who just came out of his spot. 

Sakura then pushed Tomoyo to Eriol and said, As a welcome back present, Tomoyo-chan is going to give you a kiss. Right, Tomoyo-chan? 

Tomoyo was blushing and glaring at Sakura. Sakura-chan! That wasn't part of the plan! She tried to escape but Meiling helped Sakura and so did Rika. Eriol smiled and then without hesitation, he leaned over and kissed Tomoyo. 

Sakura exclaimed. Then she gasped. OH NO! I'M TURNING INTO TOMOYO-CHAN! HELP ME! Everyone laughed except for Tomoyo. 

What's that supposed to mean? she asked. Then she got an evil idea. Now it's time for Li-kun and Sakura-chan to kiss! 

Sakura exclaimed. The girls pushed Sakura to Syaoran while Eriol and Takashi pushed Syaoran to Sakura. The 2 Cardcaptors tried to get away but failed.

Let go of me you guys! I mean it! Sakura shouted. 

Let go, you bakas! I'm gonna get you after this! Syaoran threatened. 

Tomoyo sighed. If you're not going to cooperate, then at least, Syaoran, kiss Sakura on the cheek.

Why should I? Syaoran asked.

Because you're a gentleman. Anyway, are you a chicken? Tomoyo taunted.

No! It's just that 

That what? You don't want to kiss Sakura-chan? You don't think she's good enough for you? Chiharu asked.

Syaoran blushed. _Damn!_

We're in quite a predicament, huh Syaoran-kun, Sakura said, blushing. 

"Just do it!"

Syaoran leaned over and kissed Sakura on the cheek. He was blushing like mad and so was Sakura. The others were shocked. He actually did it! 

Tomoyo said and she turned on the music. A slow song was being played. 

Sakura, will you dance with me? Syaoran asked.

Sakura smiled. Let me guess, Tomoyo and the others made you? 

Syaoran said. I'm doing this on my free will. Sakura blushed and they started dancing. 

Sakura smiled at him. "You're a pretty good at slow dancing," she commented. 

He smiled back. "Is there anything I'm _not_ good at?" he asked jokingly.

"Umm...you didn't become Master of the Cards," Sakura said.

"That's because it wasn't my destiny."

"So...what is your destiny?"

"..."

The two continued dancing until the song was over.

_My destiny...is loving you Sakura-chan...ai shiteru..._

-----The Next Day-----

*RING*

"I made it just in time!" Sakura cheered. She walked over to Eriol, Syaoran, and Tomoyo.

"Ohayoo!" she said cheerfully.

"Ohayoo Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said.

"Class, sit down," the teacher, Mr. Terada said.

"We have another new student today. Please come in."

A young boy walked in. He had light brown hair and amber colored eyes that almost seemed golden. Many of the girls had hearts in their eyes.

"Ohayoo. I am Kurai Kagemusha. You can call me Kage for short," the boy said.

"Alright Kage…you can sit next to Sakura Kinomoto…raise your hand Sakura."

Sakura did as she was told. As Kage walked by her, she got a strange feeling. At first, it was weird but then, it turned into a good feeling.

"Kinomoto, I'm holding you responsible for watching Kage. Is that alright?" Mr. Terada asked.

"Sure!" Sakura said cheerfully. She grinned at Kage, who grinned back. _He has such mysterious eyes…they remind me of Syaoran's and yet, his is so much different than Syaoran's warm eyes..._

Syaoran glared at Kage. _I don't like this guy…and it's not just because Sakura likes him…_

Eriol also watched the newcomer with slight interest. _There's something about this boy...I may not be Clow Reed, but I can sense trouble...is there something he could be hiding? _He saw Syaoran and chuckled. _At least I know my little decendant isn't to laid back and is being cautious about Kurai-san. _

----------

"Hi Kinomoto-san," Kage greeted Sakura during lunch.

"Hello Kurai-san," Sakura said.

"Just call me Kage," Kage said.

"Okay…Kage," Sakura said, blushing slightly. "You may call me Sakura or Sakura-chan then."

"Who are these beautiful ladies with you?" Kage asked. Tomoyo and the others giggled.

"This is Tomoyo-chan, Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan, and Naoko-chan. They're in our first period class as well."

"Nice to meet you beautiful ladies. I feel like I'm in heaven since I'm chatting with angels," Kage said. The girls blushed and giggled.

Kage then turned back to Sakura. He lifted her hand and kissed it.

"What?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry." Kage quickly put her hand down. "I just couldn't resist doing that to such a gorgeous girl. If all of you are angels, can you be my guardian angel? Wait you're not an angel…you're a goddess."

Sakura blushed even more and smiled. "That's very sweet Kage-kun."

Syaoran was watching and glared at Kage. _Eriol was already bad enough but now he's with Tomoyo. Now this imbecile is trying to take MY Sakura._

He continued to glare at Kage until the end of lunch. 

----------

Next was P.E. class. Kage, Sakura, and Syaoran had it the same period. Sakura and Syaoran always partnered up if they had to choose a partner but today, Sakura partnered with Kage and Syaoran partnered with Reina,a member of his "fan club" and one of the girls who always bothered Syaoran. Considering, Syaoran was very popular as was Sakura. Syaoran for his athletic skills, great talents, and looks and Sakura for her kind and loving personality, her own athletic skills, and her looks as well.

They were doing a trust thing. One person had to fall backwards and the other would have to catch him/her. If the person trusted the other one enough, he/she would fall with ease.

Sakura fell back into Kage's arms. He caught her and held her there for a few minutes before letting her up. Syaoran got so angry that he didn't here Reina say, "I'm falling," and the result to that was she fell onto the ground.

Then, Kage fell into Sakura's arms. She caught him also and pushed him up. Syaoran reluctantly fell into Reina's arms and she was going to hold him there but Syaoran got annoyed and got up himself.

----------

The rest of school went by smoothly, except for the fact Syaoran kept glaring at Kage and making mental threats. Sakura noticed this and asked Syaoran if he was okay and Syaoran said yes.

"Are you sure Syaoran-kun? You don't seem like yourself," Sakura said worriedly.

"I'm fine," Syaoran reassured her, cracking one of his special grins he saved especially for her. "Don't worry."

Sakura nodded but looks suspicious. "Okay..."

That night, Sakura had disturbing dreams again.

_"Hello Sakura."_

_Sakura gasped and saw the same golden eyes and heard the same dark and evil voice that had been haunting her for the past nights. _

_"What do you want!?" Sakura shouted. "Why can't you just leave me alone!?"_

_He smirked. "I was going to kill you, but you're too pretty. You will become my queen." The dark figure appeared._

_"NEVER!" Sakura shouted. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" A bright light emitted from her body. The Light card appeared and attacked him._

_"Grr! You can't hurt me! You're only dreaming!" The man raised his hand and a key appeared. Sakura gasped._

_"Power of the darkest night,"  
"Where darkness rules with endless might,"  
"I call upon your power in my dreamworld realm,"  
"Diminish all light in my domain!"_

_To Sakura's horror, the key expanded into a staff and unleashed a dark blast. And even worse, Light disappeared in a wave of darkness._

_"No..." Sakura slumped to the ground._

_The figure chuckled insanely. "Did you actually think that your powers could work here!? This is only a dream to you, Card Mistress. But to me...this is my realm!" He gestured to the never-ending void of darkness. "I brought you here while you slept...but I must admit, I'm impressed that you were able to use your powers at all here. Since physically, you did not call for the cards. Impressive how close you are with the cards..." He grinned wickedly. He started coming__ closer towrads Sakura._

_"No...get away from me!" Sakura cried. She got up and tried to get away when he grabbed her hand._

_"Now my sweet...don't go running away from me..." Sakura started struggling but she was no match for his strength. She looked up and glared at him._

_"You...wicked person! I hate you! You...you..." Sakura's voice started fading when the boy's eyes flashed._

_"W-What's wrong with me!?" she mumbled. __She felt weak and strange. 'His eyes…there's something about them..._'

_The boy bent down to kiss Sakura but she still couldn't see his face. All she could see was his golden eyes…_

Sakura gasped. She tried to breath and at first found that difficult. _T-that was so...freaky..._

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Kero asked, concerned.

"H-hai Kero-chan…these dreams are getting scarier and stranger every night!" 

"Dreams?" Kero asked, curiosity written on his face.

"Oh yeah! I forget to tell you." Sakura filled him in on the latest info. Kero's expression changed from curiousity to worry.

"Sakura! You're okay, right?" he exclaimed.

"I am..." Sakura watched him curiously as his expression became thought.

"I wonder…" Kero said.

"Wonder what?" Sakura asked.

Kero looked at her seriously. "I have absolutely no idea."

*Sweatdrop* "Kero-chan! You're not helping!" 

"I'm sorry but I have no idea," Kero said, sighing.

Sakura looked out her window and then lied back in bed.

_Those eyes…why did they seem so familiar?_ she thought as she fell asleep.

----------

"You want the Card Mistress to live!?" A dark figure exclaimed. It was wearing a robe with a hood.

"Yes. I want her to be my Queen. She's much prettier in person than I thought. I'll try to get her to open up to me and trust me. Then, when she and that boy least expect it, I'll take her. Not only do I get the cards but their mistress too." 

"As you wish, my king," the figure, a general, said and he bowed.

The king stood up and cackled wickedly. "We shall reign supreme!" 

Many figures cheered and the king's golden eyes flashed. (AN: Golden eyes, huh? Golden eyes everywhere. I wonder what that means…^-^)

----------

"Ohayoo Sakura!" Kage called.

"Ohayoo Kage-kun," Sakura replied as she walked into the classroom. She sat down at her desk and stared out of the window.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Syaoran asked as he sat down.

"Hai Syaoran. Just a little worried. I had another dream." Sakura sighed. _Syaoran…if only I could tell you how I feel…_

"What happened?" Syaoran asked gently.

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes meeting Syaoran's. "My dream...it was so scary. There were dark, robed figures…and there was one on a throne. The one on the throne said…he didn't want to kill me." 

Syaoran sighed, relieved, but Sakura shook her head. "He said that instead, he wants me to be his….his…q-qu-queen." Sakura looked scared.

"It's okay Sakura," Syaoran comforted. He took Sakura's hand into his and said, "I promise you that I won't let them hurt you. I'd die first."

Sakura blushed and gazed at Syaoran. "Thank you," she whispered. Tears sprung to her eyes at

"Umm…am I interrupting something?" 

Syaoran glared at Kage, who was grinning sheepishly the desk across. 

"Sorry!" Kage said.

Sakura took her hands back and shook her head. "You're no interrupting anything Kage-kun."

"Good. I was just wondering, are you okay Sakura? I mean, you like pale and scared and such a beautiful girl shouldn't have to be upset. Especially one that is as precious, delicate, and beautiful as a Cherry Blossom," Kage said. Sakura blushed furiously and Syaoran glared.

When Kage walked away for a few minutes, Mayumi, one of girls in Sakura's class, rushed over to her and said, "You're so lucky Sakura-san! I mean, not only does Li-san like you but also Kage-kun! You're SO lucky!" Mayumi sighed. "Oh well. It's no big surprise since you're the most popular girl in school." 

Sakura blushed and said, "I am not. And even if I was, I don't try to be. I just act like myself."

Mayumi smiled. She liked Sakura; she was so friendly and kind to others. 

"Oh uh, Mr. Terada's coming. Better sit down quick!" Mayumi quickly scurried to her seat.

Sakura laughed softy. Mayumi always tried to be the perfect student, although her grades weren't too great. Sakura, on the other hand, managed to get A's and A+'s.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu minna," Mr. Terada said as he walked in. 

"Ohayoo gozaimasu Terada-sensei," the class said in unison.

"Today we're going to…" Sakura's mind drifted and she began to look outside.

----------

Sakura sighed. She was walking to lunch with Tomoyo, Syaoran, and the rest of the group. *yawn* _I'm so tired,_ Sakura thought as her eyelids dropped and her vision became dark.

*thud* Tomoyo turned around and screamed, catching the attention of the rest of the students that didn't notice Sakura fell. Already, a group was forming around the fallen girl. Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol managed to shove through the crowd to Sakura.

"Sakura! Sakura-chan! Are you okay!?" Tomoyo shrieked, becoming hysterical.

Though only half concious, Sakura could hear her friend's cries of despair and worry. She tried to smile and reassure Tomoyo she was fine but she was too weak. She struggled to stay conscious, but in the end, lost.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo started to cry but wiped her tears. "Don't just watch...get help!" she screamed at the mob of onlookers. Three students ran to do that.

"Sakura…" Syaoran bent down and touched Sakura's pale face. He ran his finger over her face, as though memorizing her features. _So beautiful… _A tear fell from his eye.

Tomoyo sniffed. "Kawaii," she whispered softly. _If only Sakura were awake to see this…_

Eriol put a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine...after all, she _is_ Sakura, the Card Mistress!"

"Oh kami-sama! What happened here?" Kage exclaimed as he ran over to the group.

"Get away," Syaoran snarled.

Kage didn't flinch. "She's my friend too, and I'm worried." Kage sighed. "But since you don't want me here, I'll go." He got up and started to walk away.

"Li-kun, that was rude!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Sorry," Syaoran muttered.

Kage stopped. He looked back at them and said, "Don't say sorry now. I don't need your apologies." Then he left.

Syaoran snorted and glanced at Tomoyo, as in saying, "That didn't work." Tomoyo shrugged.

Syaoran took Sakura's hand. He remembered how only this morning, he had held Sakura's same hand.

_Sakura…I wonder what's happening to you, _Syaoran thought. Sakura seemed to be having a nightmare, for beads of sweat were forming and her eyes were tightly shut.

----------~*

_"Where am I? LET ME GO!" Sakura screamed._._"Hmph. Never." The dark figure with the golden eyes appeared once again._

_"Who are you?" Sakura asked, trying to hide her fear._

_"I am the King of this world, a world of darkness, evil, revenge, and death. I am going to take over your world but to do that, I need your Clow Cards."_

_"I'LL NEVER GIVE THEM TO YOU!" Sakura shouted._

_"I didn't think you would. Instead, you're going to be my queen," the king said._

_"NEVER!"_

_"Oh, you will. In a few minutes, you'll be mine. You'll come around and become my queen, believe me."_

_Sakura whimpered. "Who are you?" she whispered. 'Syaoran-kun…'_

_"You will find out soon enough," the king said. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Stop thinking about that boy! I am going to be your husband!"_

_Sakura glared at him. "What do you mean, boy? You look the same age as us." _

_"I am…I mean-"_

_"HAHAHA! You told me your age!" Sakura laughed. Then, she realized the situation and became serious._

_"You don't know how much that meant to me."_

_"Nani?" Sakura asked, confused._

_"To hear you laugh. That was as precious to me as gold," the king said softly. He came to her and cupped her face into his hands. He bent down to kiss her and Sakura realized she couldn't move._

_'There's something about him that seems so familiar. Wait a second! I can't worry about him. I have to get out of here! Oh please, kami-sama, help me!"_

_As if answering her prayers, Sakura suddenly disappeared from the place._

_"Cherry blossom," the king said softly. He took of the robe that was hiding his head and his brown hair was shown._

_"Sakura…I will get you."_

----------~

Sakura opened her eyes slowly.

_Where am I? _she thought groggily. Then she realized she was in a white, hospital room.

"Sakura!" Syaoran ran over to her, worry etched on his face. "Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded weakly. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. Sakura, what happened?" Syaoran asked.

"I was dreaming. I saw the king, the one with the golden eyes. He wants to take over the world and the only way for that to happen is if he has the Clow Cards. But I won't give them to him! But…he said I would come around and be his queen. Then, he…bent down to kiss me. I couldn't move. Then, I woke up."

Syaoran's blood boiled. _How dare that man try to kiss my Cherry Blossom…_

Sakura shivered. She looked up to Syaoran and whispered, "I'm scared Syaoran. Really scared."

Syaoran hugged her and said, "It'll be okay. I promise you."

Sakura sniffed and her eyes watered._ He's so nice…_

_Even looking like that, she's still beautiful,_ Syaoran thought.

"Sakura!" Kage shouted, running into the room. Syaoran and Sakura broke apart and Kage hugged Sakura.

"I was so worried! Are you okay?" he exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Sakura said, smiling.

Kage pulled out a package from behind his back. "I have to go now, but please open this after I leave. It's a gift."

"You didn't have to!" Sakura exclaimed.

Kage took her hand into his. "I didn't have to, but I wanted to." He kissed her cheek and left the room. "Ja!"

Sakura sighed. She opened the present and gasped. It was a beautiful bracelet. It was silver with cherry blossoms. "Kage-kun..."

Syaoran felt himself shaking with anger. _How dare he! How dare he do that!_ Syaoran thought angrily.

"Are you okay Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Yes!" Syaoran snapped. Then he noticed Sakura's hurt face and quickly said, "Sorry Sakura. I just had something else on my mind."

Sakura smiled. "That's okay Syaoran! I understand!"

Syaoran chuckled. _So innocent and beautiful._

"Kawaii!"

Sakura and Syaoran groaned. "Tomoyo!" they shouted.

"Hi!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Behind her was Eriol. Then she ran over and hugged Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I was so worried!" 

"I'm fine Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said. 

"Psst… Sakura."

Sakura looked around and saw Kero peeking from Tomoyo's bag on the hospital chair.

"Kero-chan! ...What's wrong Kero-chan?" she asked.

"Is it…safe to come out?" he asked.

"Oh. Yeah, sure!" Sakura said, after double-checking that no one was coming.

"Great!" Kero flew out and said, "Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Sakura said. Then she told all of them her dream again.

"Poor Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said. "Not only haven't she and Syaoran confessed their feelings, but now another guy wants her!" Then, Tomoyo realized something. "How do you feel about this, Li-kun?"

Syaoran glared at her. "Shut up!" he said.

Tomoyo giggled. "Li-kun's jealous of Kage! Ha!"

Eriol had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I wonder what my dear descendant is thinking about now?"

Meiling walked in. "Was that Kage? Isn't he SO cute!" she exclaimed. "Lucky Sakura-chan! Everyone knows he loves you as well!" She sighed. "SO lucky…"

Sakura blushed. "I bet he doesn't."

"Right, whatever Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, rolling her eyes.

Syaoran felt his blood boiling even more and he felt as though there was a fire of anger burning inside of him. _That Kage-baka! I hate him, hate him, HATE HIM!_

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked, worry in her eyes.

"Huh? Sorry," Syaoran said.

"You children have to leave now. Miss Kinomoto will be leaving the hospital in the few hours. You can visit her at home," a nurse said, walking into the room.

"Ja Sakura-chan!" Eriol and Tomoyo called and they left.

"Ja Sakura," Syaoran said. He bent down and kissed her forehead. Then, he left as well.

The nurse smiled at Sakura. "Is that your boyfriend? Young love these days! So cute!"

Sakura smiled. _I wish he was my boyfriend. Did that kiss mean anything?_

And as Syaoran was walking out of the hospital, one thought was in his head. _Sakura-chan...I will protect you with my life. I promise you that...ai shiteru forever, my ying fa._

-----End-----

**AnimeAngel:** And that was the revised version of a lot of old chapters together. This is chapter **2!**

**Syaoran:** *rolls eyes* Baka onna.

**AnimeAngel:** Now you're sounding like Wu-chan.

**Wufei:** Don't call me that onna!

**AnimeAngel:** *sticks out tongue* NYAH!!

**Wufei:** Why you-

**AnimeAngel:** *writes on paper* And Wufei dropped onto his knees and called AnimeAngel the almighty queen.

**Wufei:** *drops on knees* Almight queen! ...WHAT?? AHH!!!

**AnimeAngel:** Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and get ready for chapter 3, coming up soon! Plus, don't forget to **READ** AND **REVIEW!** OR **E-MAIL **ME YOUR REVIEWS AT **ANIMEANGEL@J168.COM. KAY? COOL! JA MINNA-CHAN!**


End file.
